


Lick me baby one more time

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a lick but he wanted more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lick me baby one more time

**Author's Note:**

> hh_writersblock challenge 37# BLAME, JUST, MY SICK MIND

The smell of sex was all around them. The sheets covered with sweat, gleamed as they moved together. Looking at each other with loving eyes, bleeding from the scratches that their rough lovemaking gave them.

 

Peter screamed as he came. The growl shortly after confirmed that Sirius had come too.

 

‘You didn’t change…’

 

Sirius looked up. He’d lay down in between the V of his lovers legs. Confusion in his eyes.

 

‘You know sometimes I think you just use me for my other side. I am not just a dog, I am a man you little impuissant creature.’

 

It had been years since they acted on their mutual attraction, and even after all that Peter had done Sirius could not stay away from him. Peter loved to be dominated and Sirius was exactly the type of man to do it. He was strong and Peter was definitely weak.

 

‘Sirius. You know I love you. It’s not that, it’s just… I like it.’

 

Sirius growled as he jumped of the bed and promptly turned into a large black dog.

 

‘Oh Snuffley look at you boy.’

 

Peters grin turned feral as he stalked over to where Snuffles had laid on the floor.

 

‘Have you not been a good boy? I think it is about time I show you how much of a good boy you actually are.’

 

Peter hooked one leg over the dogs body and sat on him like a horse, wrapping his arms around the dogs neck, he hummed in pleasure as the dog moved to sit up.

 

It walked around the bed, out onto the landing, moving it’s way towards the back door of the small cottage they where in. It was their haven in Scotland when they needed to get away. No one knew about it so they could do whatever they wanted, plus it was so far away from anything that no one could ever hear them.

 

With practiced ease, they moved onto the decking in their garden, where Snuffles kicked his front two legs out so Peter fell on the purple blanket below.

 

As he turned around, he couldn’t see his lover, but only a small rodent in its place. With a growl, he pounced, teeth bared as he came nose to nose with the small rat.

 

If a dog could smile, he definitely did, as he stuck out his long pink tongue and swiped it across the rats back.

 

The rat shivered and changed back into Peter, as he arched into his lovers tongue, slowly sliding down his back, not stopping for a moment.

 

Peters’ last thought before he faded into heaven was that, this was going to be good.

 

\--

 

‘You know I wish you would wear it.’

 

‘I told you Peter I have never worn a collar, nor will I ever wear a collar.’

 

‘But you are a dog Sirius.’

 

‘A dog that can deny you a tongue.’


End file.
